I'll be there
by SkedaddleDee
Summary: 'And other one shots. Some set post-PP some before-finally arriving home from the pole after the disasteroid incident, Maddie shares a night closer to her son than she had for months. Finally knowing his secret and reasuring him that no matter what, they would be there.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie Fenton sighed and leaned back in her seat as the GAV pulled up out side their home. Jack had drove a great deal less reckless than usual back from the airport, something she was thankful for. Then again, he was probably just as worn out as she felt. The huntress sighed before turning to the back of the RV to check on her children.

Jazz had a book in her lap and was currently in the process of marking off her page with a bookmark, whilst Danny was slumped a little in his seat, his eyes looking heavy and his body tired. She couldn't blame him, not after all that had happened.

The Fenton's piled out of the large vehicle and made their way up the steps of Fenton works, where Maddie was quick to pull out her key and unlock the door.

"Would anyone like anything?" Maddie asked as they all but dumped their bags in the doorway. It was late, around 12:30, but she wasn't against making anything for her family, if any of them were hungry.

"I'm good, Mom." Jazz waved off as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Mh." Danny mumbled, nodding his head in agreement with his sister. He moved to follow after her, his strides slow and sluggish.

"I think we all just need a good nights sleep, Mads." Jack chuckled a little as he placed a giant hand on her dainty shoulder. "It's been quit a day." Maddie smiled at her husband before they followed after their children.

Jazz's door was slightly ajar when they made it upstairs and Maddie could see her daughter, already dressed in her pyjamas and pulling the blue headband out of her red hair, throwing the piece of cloth on her dresser.

"Goodnight, sweetie." The mother said as the teen slipped under the covers of her bed.

"Night, Mom." Jazz replied, practically passing out the second her head hit the pillow. Maddie smiled as she pulled the door shut, continuing down the hall until she found herself outside Danny's door, grabbing the handle and pushing it open.

Danny was standing near his bed, in the process of pulling his pyjama shirt over his head. Maddie's lips thinned when she caught sight of the large bruise on the side of her sons chest, but it was quickly cover by the shirt.

"Hey, Mom." Danny smiled when he noticed her standing in the doorway. Maddie returned the gesture, stepping further _into_ the room. She notice he was wearing his cute NASA pjs; the ones with the long sleeved, white shirt with the NASA logo at the centre, and the fluffy, blue pants decorated with stars and little space shuttles; the ones she had gotten him for Christmas last year.

"Hey, honey." She replied sweetly, closing the gap between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Danny answered truthfully as he scratched the back of his head, tussling his midnight black hair. Maddie looked down at her boy, taking in the scabbed cuts and bruises that still littered his pale face. "Yeah, the ghosts weren't too keen on helping me at first." Danny said sheepishly when he noticed this.

Maddie smiled sadly at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, the skin felling soft and warm under her palm. "Go to sleep." She instructed him softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok." Danny whispered back, letting out a deep yawn before pulling back his blanket and collapsing into his bed. Maddie placed a light kiss on his forehead before moving towards the door.

"Nighty night, Danny."

"Nighty night, Mom."

Maddie closed the door gently behind her then made her way towards her own room. Jack was already in bed, his loud snores filling the air, making Maddie smile with a small shake of her head. The huntress hurriedly exchanged her jumpsuit for her pyjamas and slipped into bed beside her husband, sleep taking her quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It couldn't have been more than an hour before Maddie felt herself being woken by the sound of the door being slowly pushed open. She pushed herself up on her elbows and squinted into the darkness, instantly recognising the icy, blue eyes and slight frame that stood in the doorway.

"Danny?" she asked, her voice rough from sleep. The boy said nothing, simply walking further into the room and stopping at the end of the bed. What he did next made Maddie's eyebrows shoot up in surprised. She watched as Danny crawled onto the bed, climbing up on his hands and knees before pulling back the blanket and settling himself between his parents.

Maddie turned onto her side to stare bewilderingly at her son. He hadn't crawled into bed with them since he was seven, now fourteen, she was certain it was never going to happen again, yet, here he was.

She felt him roll over to face her and found herself staring into his clear, blue eyes. The look on his face was almost pleading, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. Maddie smiled back, reaching for him and pulling her baby boy into a comforting hug. She felt him rest his head against her chest and felt his warm breath as he let out a relieved sigh, snuggling into the embrace.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, feeling the tension dissipate from his shoulders. He needed this, she thought to herself. Needed the reassurance, the contact, the knowledge that they were there and that they still loved him, despite what they had recently learned about him.

A ghost. Her little boy was half ghost. A hybrid. Not dead, but fused with ectoplasm, altering his DNA makeup and giving him his strange, ghostly powers. The ability to change from one form to the other.

Danny and Jazz had told the story on their journey back from the pole. Of how Danny had felt bad for them when the ghost portal had refused to work. How he, Sam and Tucker had decided to check it out, leading to Danny pulling on a jumpsuit and examining the inside of the portal, his hand running along the wall were he unintentionally pressed an 'on' button that was inside. How the horrific shock of the portals activation had fused her boys DNA with ectoplasm and he had stumbled out in his ghostly form, the portal now working, the unearthly greens twirling and morphing behind him.

Maddie could only imagine the pain that Danny had gone through. Having the entire Ghost Zone practically shocked through his body. She was suddenly hit with the realisation of how lucky she was to be holding him in her arms right now, causing her to tighten her grip on him.

The huntress felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered the horrible things she'd done to him. How she and Jack had essentially hunted their own son like an animal. Threatening to 'rip him apart molecule by molecule'. How they had done nothing but talk bad about Phantom, right in front of him, after all the heroic things he had done. They had basically ruined his life and repaid him with death threats.

The tears were falling thick and fast now, silent sobs racking her body. As if sensing her distress, Danny wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself further into her embrace, yet still not waking. Maddie buried her face into his fluffy hair as she attempted to get herself under control. They would make it up to him. If it was the last thing they did, they would make it up to him.

A soft sound at the door caused Maddie to raise her head and was equally surprise to find Jazz standing in the door way. Just like Danny, her daughter said nothing, only moved silently till she was standing at the side of the bed. She then pulled the covers back and slipped in beside her mother. Maddie now found herself sandwiched between her two children. The bed was pretty big so they were all able to fit, as long as they stayed squished together.

Maddie felt her eye lids getting heavy once again as sleep crept up on her, but not before Jack's large arm circled around them all, bringing then closer together. They had come so close to losing everything, their planet, their lives, that having her family here, hearing their deep breaths and feeling their warmth, Maddie couldn't have been more relieved, more happy and more grateful and it was all thanks to the special boy she had wrapped in her embrace. She let out one, final sigh before allowing sleep to take her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maddie was once again woken a few hours later, but this time it was by a strange chill. She suddenly became aware that Danny was no longer wrapped in her arms, though she quickly relocated him when a bright flash of light lit up the bedroom.

The huntress sat up, careful not to wake Jack and Jazz and turned to where the light had come from. Danny Phantom stood by the window, his dark brows furrowed in irritation as he glanced out into the still, early morning. His form let off a faint glow, making him seem bright in the dark room, his snow white hair messy and sticking up at odd angles thanks to his bedhead. His body looked lean and tight, ready for action, but the faint bags under his eyes spoke of the sleep that he still needed.

Danny finally turned away from the window, his ghostly, glowing green eyes landing on her, unintentionally making her heart skip a beat and her body to stiffen. This is Danny, Maddie had to keep reminding herself. This is her Danny. The irritated look on the ghost boy's face soften and he smiled at her apologetically.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice still retaining that strange, otherworldly echo. "Sorry I woke you." Maddie realised the cold chill she felt before must have been Danny going intangible in an attempt to get out of the bed without waking them.

"That's alright, sweetie." She replied, also keeping her voice at a quiet whisper. "Is there something wrong?"

"My ghost sense went off." Danny said, the slight irritation returning to his features. "It's probably nothing, but I want to check it out anyway."

"Can I join you?" Danny's eyes widened slightly, blinking rapidly at his mother. Maddie suppressed a chuckled at the expression on his face as she carefully manoeuvred around Jazz and went to retrieve her jumpsuit.

"You want to come with me?" Danny finally asked as the surprised slowly ebbed away.

"Of course." Maddie replied, already pulling her jumpsuit over her pyjamas. Danny looked as if he was weighing the pros and cons of his mother joining him, looking off to the side, before a small smile graced his now tanned face as he looked back at her.

"Ok then." Maddie tried to contain the excitement she felt, but by the look on her sons face, she wasn't doing a very good job. The two tiptoed quietly out of the room, not hard for Danny since his footsteps barely seemed to make a sound, out of the house and into the cool, early morning air.

Maddie tried her absolute hardest not to stare at the boy next to her as they searched for the ghost. It was strange, casually walking down the street with the infamous ghost boy at her side, then again, when she looked at him now, all she saw was her Danny.

"It's weird, huh?" Her sons voice broke her out of her intense examining and she quickly attempted to make it look like she hadn't just been staring him down.

"What is?" She asked. Danny's glowing eyes fixed on her for a second before they continued scanning around, his calculating gaze landing on anything and everything.

"This." He finally replied. "Us, walking down the street, hunting ghosts together." Maddie stopped walking when she realised he was no longer pacing next to her. She turned around to see him standing there, the smallest of smiles on his face. "It's…nice."

Maddie felt her heart burst with love for her little boy as he voiced her thoughts out loud. She could only imagine how scared he must have been to tell them about his powers. How he must of felt every time she and Jack had held a gun to his face. She smiled back at him reassuringly, though hers was much wider.

"Your father and I always dreamed of our children following in our ghost hunting footsteps." Maddie said as she walked up to him, ruffling his snowy hair. "Looks like it came true after all."

"Hey." Danny protested with a laugh as he attempted to fix his naturally messy hair. She laughed along with him, enjoying this strange mother/son moment. However, the moment was quickly short lived when Danny suddenly gasped, an icy, blue mist escaping his parted lips making him shiver slightly.

Maddie was about to comment, but was quickly cut off when a slimy, green tentacle wrapped around her sons ankle, dragging him into the air with a short Yelp of surprise.

Danny soon found himself dangling upside down between two, familiar, slightly transparent, octopus ghosts.

"Ectopuses?" The young hero mused out loud. The ghostly sea creature's red eyes narrowed as it let out a feral hiss, revealing its sharp fangs. Danny scowled back before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the ghosts head, forcing it to release him as it stumbled back in the air.

The sudden whirr of an ecto-gun caught his attention and he was quickly startled when a green beam shot past his head, close enough that he could feel the heat radiate off it.

"Sorry, sweetie!" His mother called up at him, the gun in her hand still smoking. She had just managed to pull it out in time and get a clear shot at the second Ectopus as it creeped up behind her son whilst he was busy dealing with the first. Taking note of this, Danny sent her a quick thumbs up and a wink before turning his attention back the the ghost recovering from his kick as it shook it's head before shooting at him with a high-pitched screech.

Maddie continued to watch her boy fight. His movements were precise and graceful, a complete contrasts to the clumsy, awkward boy she knew. Every swing of his fist, every sweep of his leg, even the aim and control of the ecto-rays he shot from his hands, everything was beautiful. Practiced, was the grim reminder.

"MOM!" Danny's frantic cry brought her out of her observations and she quickly found her vision obscured by green. Maddie scowled when the Ectopus she had just shot, was suddenly in her face, hissing threateningly and raising a tentacle, ready to attack.

However, before the ghost could land a hit, Maddie had swiftly pulled out her staff, extending each glowing, green end and blocking the octo-ghosts attack. The creature screeched as its contact with the staff caused a shock of electricity to shoot up its body, causing the ghost to lose its form and disintegrate on the spot. Maddie sighed, giving her staff a dramatic twirl before retracting it and re-attaching it to her hip.

"Wow, Mom." The huntress looked up to see her son lowering himself to the ground, his white boots making the smallest of taps as he hit the pavement. He had a Fenton thermos in his hand and the Ectopus he was fighting was no where to be seen. "That was awesome."

"What? You didn't really think you got your fighting style from your father, did you?" Maddie joked, a feeling of satisfaction settling in her chest when Danny laughed. She chuckled too, stepping closer to her boy when she suddenly noticed a small gash on his cheek, glowing, green ectoplasm leaking from the wound and slowing dripped down his face. Danny didn't even seem to notice. "Your hurt." Maddie pointed out.

"Huh." Danny blinked, only just feeling the slight sting on his cheek. "That Ectopus must have managed a hit while we were fighting." Before he could reach up to touch it, his mother had stepped forward, reaching out her hand and placing it in his cheek.

Maddie watched him scrunch his left eye shut as she ran a thumb over the cut, cutting off the flow of 'blood'. She then lifted her hand to her face and examined it. It was definitely ectoplasm, she'd know it anywhere, she had been working with it for most of her life.

However, as she examined it closer, she could see the tiniest traces of blood. Human blood; mixed in with the ectoplasm like thin, faint, red veins.

"Mom?" Maddie suddenly realised what she was doing when Danny's timid voice cut through her thoughts. She looked back at him, her heart clenching when she saw the unease in his emerald eyes. She quickly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the ectoplasm/blood off her hand before giving a clean part of the cloth a little lick, using the dampness to wipe her sons cheek.

"Eww, gross!" Danny protested, scrunching his face in disgust. Though secretly, he totally enjoyed it. Call him childish, but he liked having his Mom there, kissing his booboo's and making everything better again; just as a mother should. He could feel a heavy weight be lifted off his shoulders as Maddie laughed at his antics, taking back the hanky and ruffling his hair.

"How 'bout we head back?" His mother suggested, stopping her assault on the boys snowy locks. "I think that's all the action we're going to get this morning."

"Yeah." Danny agreed as the two turned towards home, walking side by side. "I didn't expect a ghost attack so soon. But then again, the Ectopus's aren't the most…sentient of ghosts." Maddie chuckled, hooking an arm around her sons shoulder.

"I think we handled it pretty well." She said, pulling her boy closer, feeling the warmth he radiated, even in his ghostly form. Something that would have confused her had she not known the truth.

"You kidding?" Danny snorted. "They were two of the first ghosts I ever fought, I could've done that in my sleep."

"And that's why I had to wipe the blood off your cheek?" Maddie smirked when Danny began sputtering indigenously.

"I-I dropped my guard for like a second." The ghost boy muttered, his cheeks gaining a faint red hue. "And I'm tired." Maddie smiled at the endearing pout he sent the ground before moving in front of him, causing the boy to stop abruptly less he walk straight into her.

"What's wrong-" before Danny could fully finish his question, Maddie had took a hold of his arms and with a swift twist of her body, he suddenly found himself on her back, automatically hooking his arms around her neck to keep himself from falling. Maddie locked her arms behind his knees and stood, continuing the walk back to Fenton Works.

"Wha-Mom!?" Danny sputtered at the sudden turn of events. Maddie said nothing, a satisfied smile on her face as she felt him relax in her hold. Danny let out a breathy laugh, his warm breath misting in front of his face in the chilly, morning air. "I hope no one sees me…this is kind off embarrassing."

"Just doing my job, sweetie." Maddie said, feeling the chuckle rumble in his chest that was pressed against her back.

"I'll allow it this once." He mumbled. "'M too tired to care." The pair continued their journey back home, Danny enjoying this peaceful moment with his Mother whilst Maddie enjoyed feeling her sons faint heartbeat against her back. Safe. Alive.

"Hey, Mom." Danny's soft voice broke the comfortable silence they had found themselves in, making Maddie tilt her head towards him in an attempt to see his face. His eyes were closed, a content, peaceful expression on his face.

"Yes, Danny?" She asked, equally as soft. Her boy opened one, glowing green eye, smiling gently at her.

"We make a pretty good team, huh?" Maddie felt pride and love swell in her chest when he said this. What had she done to deserve such a spectacular child?

"Of course we do." The huntress replied. "We _are_ Fentons after all." Danny laughed softly at the absolute certainty in her answer. Like that simple fact explained everything.

Mother and Son soon found themselves walking up the front steps of Fenton Works, Maddie allowing Danny to drop off her back so she could once again pull out her keys and let them in. Once inside, Danny allowed the bright, white ring to form around his waist were it split in two and traveled up and down his body.

Maddie watched in amazed fascination as his black and white jumpsuit turned into his NASA themed pyjamas; his glowing, green eyes faded to a soft, familiar blue, his skin paling and his white hair darkened to black. No matter how many times she saw it, his transformations were always mesmerising to watch.

A now human Danny's mouth stretched wide in a yawn as he sluggishly made his way over to the closest couch, practically face-planting into the soft material were he was quickly lost to the world, his breathy snores filling the room.

Maddie chuckled fondly at this, stripping out of her own jumpsuit, revealing the pyjamas she still wore underneath before following her sons lead. She gently lift his head off the couch, taking a seat and setting it in her lap were she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes, continuing to caress he boys dark locks.

She may have messed up big time. Her and Jack both. But there was nothing she could do to change the past. But now she had a whole future to make it up to her baby boy, starting with tonight. She will be there: to hold him when he needs her, to kiss his pain away, to support him when he feels the entire world is on his shoulders. To fight. Side by side. To protect and love, just as a family does. After all, that's what the Fentons do best.

Tomorrow, Jack and Jazz will come down, finding the two passed out on the sofa, wondering why Maddie's jumpsuit was lying in a crumpled mess on the floor and why a fresh cut was still healing on Danny's cheek.

But for now, Maddie can simply enjoy the feeling of her sons hair running through her gentle fingers as she slowly drifted off to sleep. They may have drifted apart over this secretive year, but right now, in this moment, she had never felt closer.


	2. It's In Your Blood

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) it really is motivating!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"HEY DAD! COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC!"

Jack Fenton pulled his head out of the fridge when he heard the sound of his sons voice calling him from the laboratory basement. He cut short his search for fudge in favour of going to see what his youngest wanted

He swiftly made his way down the steps, catching the sound of his daughters voice as he got closer before he finally poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Danny-boy. You called-" The sentence immediately died on the mans lips when he got a good look at the inside of the lab. Ghost hunting weapons and containers were strewn everywhere along side a few stains of ectoplasm and burns. The fake, mechanical practice ghosts were all active, looking a little worse for ware, coated in grime and scorch marks. But that's not what made his eyes widen in surprise.

Standing in the middle off it all where his two children. Jazz was dressed in a teal jumpsuit, identical to her mothers, and was currently fiddling with an ecto-gun. And Danny. Danny. His now sixteen year old son was adorned in an orange jumpsuit, very much like his own, only with two added, black straps crossing over his chest and back and the black gloves that reached up to his elbows. Unlike the suit they made him wear after the whole Johnny 13 incident, this one fit perfectly on his slim form, easily showing of the faint muscle he had gained from two years of fighting ghosts.

The sight almost brought Jack to tears. Visions of his and Maddie's younger days flashing through his mind as he took in the startling resemblance his children held. Though neither son nor daughter had taken on his stockier build, both children retaining the daintier form of their mother.

For the longest time, both Jazz and Danny had not taken well to their Ghost hunting career, Jazz taking every chance she got to openly voice her disapproval, whilst Danny remained pretty indifferent. Although, time to time, he too would voice his embarrassment of their activities.

But now, seeing them here, dressed head to toe in their brightly coloured jumpsuits, ghost weapons in hand, he could practically feel his heart burst with joy.

"Why, look at you two." Jack sniffled, wiping away a little tear. "True Fentons, through and through."

Danny lifted up the red tinted goggles that where covering his eyes, revealing clear, blue orbs as he smiled gently at his father, watching him continue to wipe the back of his hand over his eyes with the occasional sniff before Jack finally lowered his arm, grinning brightly at his children.

"So, you wanted me for something?" The older Fenton asked. Danny blinked, suddenly remembering why he had called his Dad down here in the first place.

"Oh yeah." The boy said as he moved towards one of the work benches and picked up a small, silver remote. "Do you think you could control the dummies for us? Me and Jazz want to get a little team work practice in." He handed the remote to his father.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jack agreed as he took the device from his son. Danny swiftly retuned to Jazz's side, unhooking the ecto-gun that was holstered to his hip and pulling the red goggles back over his eyes. Jazz followed his lead and pulled her own hood and goggles over her face as the Fenton children got into readying stances.

"Ok, Dad." Danny called. "Don't keep it on the same setting too long, keep changing it. Make them unpredictable."

"You got it." Jack replied, and with that he pressed the first button. The mechanical ghost vibrated to life, clanking and creaking as their gears moved them around the pair in rapid, unpredictable movements.

Danny and Jazz spun their weapons round with practiced ease, hitting their targets every time as the lab was quickly filled with the familiar and extremely loud sound of ecto-gunfire. The mechanical ghost dummies had been fitted in shortly after they had learned Danny's secret along with a whole knew array of obstacles of targets; the basement becoming a laboratory/training ground all in one.

After a particularly nasty fight, in which Danny's powers had been shorted out, leaving him in his Human form and practically defenceless, Danny had decided that he'd focus most of his practice time strengthening his human form so that next time he should be rendered without his powers, at least he'll be able to go on fighting.

Jack wasn't really paying attention to which buttons he was pressing, not really a problem since Danny said to make them unpredictable, instead he focused on his children. Watching them throw out weapon after weapon like they had been using them much longer than two years.

They had to learn quick, Jack reminded himself. After the portal accident, Danny's life had been turned quickly, and rather violently, upside down and it was either learn quick or…well, Jack didn't really like thinking about the alternative.

"Ok Dad, you can stop it now." Jazz called, breaking him out of his thoughts. He quickly pressed the stop button in the control and watched as the dummies halted in their tracks and powered down.

"Whew." Danny sighed, wiping away the sweat and lifting his goggles so that they rested on his forehead. "Not bad." He said to his sister as she pulled her hood away from her face.

"That was a good run, little brother." The eighteen year old agreed, patting him in the shoulder. "Now if you don't mind me, I've got a thesis to work on." And with that, Jazz dropped her ecto-gun on the nearest table and swiftly made her way out of the lab.

Danny was slightly stunned by his sisters rapid exit, that is until he got a good look at the room, or more specifically, the huge mess that was in the room.

"Wha-JAZZ! What about the mess?!" His only reply was the sound of the door shutting. "Darn it, Jazz." Danny pouted in the direction she had escaped before turning back the the messy room with his hands on his hips and a dramatic sigh.

"Looking good, Danny-boy." The teen jumped when Jack walked up beside him, hefting a meaty hand on his shoulder. Danny looked down at his orange jumpsuit before looking up at his Dad, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I make orange look pretty good, huh?" Jack let out a booming laugh, patting his boy on the back and nearly sending him face-planting the floor. No matter how strong Danny gets, he was sure his fathers 'loving' pats could always knock him off balance.

"As good as me." Jack shot back as he mirrored his sons stance and gazed around the room. "You two sure went all out this time." He said. Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll clean it up." The hybrid promised as he hooked his ecto-gun back into its holster, without even looking, Jack noticed. Suddenly, Danny got a rather mischievous look on his face. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" He asked his father.

As soon as Jack agreed, Danny allowed the white ring to flash to life around his waist were it split in two, traveling up and down his body. His orange jumpsuit turned black, his black gloves turned white and the iconic DP symbol sat proudly on his chest.

"Check this out." And with that, Danny Phantom jumped into the air, hovering in the centre of the room. A confident smirk set on his lips as his index fingers lit up with ecto-energy and, much to his father's shock, he began shooting at the objects littered around the room.

"W-Wait! Danny!" Jack was about to jump forward and stop his son, but quickly stopped himself when he noticed the objects that he hit get thrown through the air and, by some devine luck, land perfectly in their designated places.

This continued for a while, with Danny spinning around the room making different poses: shooting things behind his back, hanging upside down, shooting his fingers like a character in an old western movie and Jack watching, laughing at his antics and ducking the things that flew over his head

Once the room was cleared, Danny stopped; blowing on the end of his fingers dramatically before lowering himself to the ground in front of his Father.

"That was awesome, Kiddo." Jack laughed, ruffling his boys snowy locks. Danny chuckled, ducking out of the mans grasp.

"I know right." The teen said, subconsciously trying to fix his messy hair. "Picked that up from the time I thought you and Mom were going to get a divorce. I thought I'd clean up the lab so Mom would have one less thing to be angry about." Danny paused and looked around the room. "Not much good for cleaning up those stains, though."

"Then we better get started." Jack winked as he moved to receive some mops and hot water along with a few cloths and other cleaning supplies.

"Thanks, Dad." Danny smiled, accepting the cloth that was handed to him. Father and son spent the next half an hour cleaning the entire lab from top to bottom, Danny staying it ghost form so that he could clean away the higher stains that had managed to make their way up the walls, whilst Jack used the mop to scrub furiously at the dirt on the floor.

At some point, the cleaning frenzy had turned into a water fight, Danny wringing out his cloth over his Fathers head and Jack not hesitating to retaliate by throwing half a bucket of water back at the ghost teen and using the spillage to continue mopping the floor whilst Danny sputtered and wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes..

But soon the lab was spotless, practically shining. Danny landed next to his father, as soon as he was sure he wasn't going to get another bucket of water to the face, and allowed his transformation to drop, once again revealing his orange jumpsuit.

"Good work, Son." Jack said, placing his arm around his boys shoulder.

"That was more of a workout than practice." Danny chuckled. He smiled up at his Dad, who didn't hesitate to return it.

"That really does look good on you." Jack complimented, gesturing to the boys jumpsuit.

"Thanks." Danny replied. He'd seen the emotion in his dad's eyes when he caught sight of Jazz in one of his Moms jumpsuit and he new how much this meant to him, he ended up finding one of the remaining orange jumpsuits from the time he and his classmates had rescued the adults from Youngblood and Ember and altered it to fit his now taller frame. He knew it would pleas his father greatly.

"I always knew it." Jack suddenly said with a rather smug smile on his face.

"Knew what?" Danny asked, raising a single eyebrow at the man.

"That ghost hunting was in your blood." Danny laughed outright at this, shaking his head in exasperation. Oh the irony of it all.

"Ok, ok." The teen sighed, getting his little laughing fit under control. "I'll let you have this one." He ducked under his Father's arm and made his way towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower, thanks for your help, Dad."

"No problem, Danny-boy." Jack replied as he watched his son make his way up the stairs and out of sight. Jack smiled to himself before he got to work clearing away the cleaning supplies, the image of his children dressed in their jumpsuits, ecto-weapons in hand, flashing through his mind, making his heart swell with joy and pride.

It seemed that ghost hunting really was in the Fenton blood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I really just wanted to write Danny in the orange jumpsuit from 'Pirate Radio'. He looked so good in it .


	3. Brothers

**This one is set before the events of Phantom Planet.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Don't you usually go to Sam for this?"

"Your place was closer."

"Uh huh." Tucker sighed as he attempted to attach the black piece of thread into the small needle. "What about Jazz?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny scoffed. "You know she'd freak."

Oh, Tucker knew she would freak out big time if she saw the condition her little brother was in right now. He was surprised he was keeping it together so well. The fear he felt when Danny came tumbling through his window, caked head to toe in ectoplasm and barely conscious, it was indescribable.

He was quick to help his best friend, practically falling over himself in his haste to get the first aid kit that he hid under his bed, just for situations such as this one, and grab some towels in order to attempt to stop the flow of ectoplasm staining his floor and bed.

He now had Danny seated on the floor, leaning against his bed. His green eyes were half lidded and glowing softly, looking rather detached from the world. He was shaking slightly, something that concerned Tucker greatly, and had a towel wrapped around his quaking shoulders. Even his white hair was stained green from the large gash he had on his forehead.

Tucker finally got the thread attached and turned to his friend. "You know I'm no good at this." He mumbled, not looking forward to the task he was about to commence. Danny smiled grimly through the ectoplasm coating his lips.

"B-better than me." The ghost stuttered. "Besides, I t-trust you, dude."

"I wish you'd trust me a little less." Tucker sighed, although Danny's absolute faith in him did make his chest tighten. Now wasn't the time to be the pessimist, he had to help his buddy, and that means keeping his spirits up…so to speak. "Right, let's see how well my sewing has improved."

Danny nodded slowly and pushed himself away from the bed. Tucker tried to ignore the way his friends face scrunched in pain and moved to help him. Danny's shaking hands fumbled with the small zip on the front of his jumpsuit, slipping from the sleek ectoplasm that covered his fingers, until Tucker gently lifted his chin and worked the zip himself.

It was a slow and painful process, but the two finally managed to pull Danny's arms out of his suit and pull the latex clothing down so that it now rested around his waist. Tucker now had a clear view of his best friends back and abdomen. His chest and stomach were decorated with large, painful looking bruises, he had most likely broken a rib or two, but his back had suffered the worst. Right across his back, from shoulder blade to hip, was a huge gash. The cut was deep and, without the added clothing, was now freely leaking ectoplasm, dripping down Danny's back and pooling in his jumpsuit.

"Jeez, Danny." Tucker breathed, his eyes wide as he took in the wound. He saw the muscles in Danny's back tense.

"It's n-not as bad as it l-looks." Danny grumbled, but Tucker could see right past that. It was obviously causing him immense pain.

"Why didn't you call us?" The techno geek asked as he carefully wiped away the mix of ectoplasm and blood.

"I…I thought I could…handle it." Danny grunted as Tucker wiped over the wound. The spectacled boy sighed again and shook his head.

"You're too reckless." He said softly.

"H-hey." Danny protested lightly. "I beat the b-bad guy, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but not before he beat you." Tucker pointed out, his gaze momentarily landing on the discarded Fenton thermos that still lay on it's side on the floor where Danny had dropped it. "You should of give us a call when things started turning bad."

"Well excuse me, but I kind of had my hands full fighting an evil ghost." Tucker didn't need to see Danny's face to know that he was scowling. A tense silence fell between the two, but it was quickly broken by Danny's soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Tuck. I know you're just worried about me."

"It's ok, dude." Tucker replied. He really didn't want to get into an argument about this right now, he had more pressing things to worry about. "You ready?" He asked, holding up the needle and thread for his friend to see.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Danny tried to sound confident, but Tucker could tell he was nervous. This wasn't the first time one of them had to stitch Danny up, but it was never a pleasant experience for any of them.

"Ok, try to relax your back, your as tense as a rock." Tucker placed a feather light hand on his friends back, offering his physical reassurance in an attempt to help him relax. He felt some of the tension slip away and took this as he cue.

In one swift motion, Tucker stuck the needle into Danny's skin and began the task of pulling the wound back together. Danny grit his teeth against the pain, his fingers digging into the carpet and his eyes scrunching shut.

Tucker worked fast, trying to get the task over with as soon as possible, for both their sakes. It was killing him having to cause his best friend so much pain, but it wasn't like they could just drop him off at the hospital and the best pain relief he could give him was some ibuprofen, which could barely kill a migraine.

The skin beneath Tuckers hand soon became hot and feverish and soaked in sweat as he continued to sew. In. Out. Pull the skin together. That became his motto. His hands began to tremble slightly as he listened to Danny's ragged breaths.

"I-I'm almost done, dude." Tucker hated the way his voice trembled as he attempted to reassure his friend.

"S…swell." Danny grunted.

In. Out. Pull. In. Out. Pull. In. Out. Pull.

Not soon enough, it was finally over. Tucker let out a tremendous sigh of relief as he gently wiped away the remaining ectoplasm, careful not to disturbed the stitching.

"I'm done." Tucker let out a breathy laugh. "It's over." He looked down at his trembling hands that now sat useless in his lap, coated in ectoplasm. He was startled slightly when another hand appeared in his line of sight and rested gently on his own. He looked up to see Danny's glowing, green eyes now locked on him, still full of pain, but looking clearer than they had all night.

"I'm sorry for making you do this, Tuck." The ghost boy said softly, squeezing his hands. "I know how much you hate hospitals and stuff, a-and trust me, if there was any other way I wouldn't-"

"It's ok, Danny." Tucker quickly cut off his rambling as he removed his hands from under Danny's and placed them on the ghost teens bare shoulders. His skin was still warm and feverish and he could see the hot flush on his friends face. "I know you don't have a choice, and I'm your best friend, dude, I've always got your back." Tucker sent him a reassuring smile as Danny continued to gape at him before slowly shaking his head.

"Thanks, Tucker." The hybrid smiled back but Tucker quickly took notice as Danny began to sway a little, the red flush getting darker on his cheeks and his eyes drooping a bit.

"Right, let's get you wrapped up, then you can rest, God knows you need it." The dark boy said, keeping his hands firmly on Danny's shoulders, keeping him steady.

"Sounds good." Danny mumbled. Tucker removed his hands as soon as he was sure Danny wasn't going to face-plant the floor and quickly got to work wrapping a thick layer of gauze around his abdomen. About half way through the process, Danny rested his forehead on Tuckers shoulder, no longer having the energy to hold it up himself and Tucker wasn't sure if he'd dozed of or not.

"Ok, D. I'm done." Tucker placed a hand on Danny's own shoulder and gently pushed him up. The ghost teen looked close to passing out. "You can change back now." Danny nodded and allowed the bright rings of light to flash to life around his waist, swiftly moving over his body and changing the ghost hero into the boy that Tucker had known for all his life, the flush now much more noticeable on his pale face.

Tucker gently manoeuvred a now human Danny so that he was once again leaning against the bed. "I'm going to find you some pyjamas, dude. You're staying here tonight." The techno geek said, leaving no room for an argument. Danny nodded mutely, still staring off into space. With a sigh, Tucker stood and began digging through his dresser draws. He was sure he still had some of Danny's pjs form sleepovers past.

"Ah ha." Tucker grinned as he pulled out a simple white t-shirt and a pair of red, plaid pants. "I knew they were in there somewhere." He quickly returned to Danny's side and helped his best friend to trade his current clothing for the pyjamas, careful not to disturb the freshly applied bandages.

Once Danny was finally dressed, Tucker hooked an arm around his shoulder and hefted his friend off the floor and onto the bed, Danny's only complaints being a few grunts and hisses. Once he was sure he was comfy, Tucker moved to the other side and climbed right in next to him, just like they used to do when they were little.

Tuckers mind soon found itself wondering back to their early childhood. Back to a time when things were simpler and the only thing they had to worry about was bullies and homework.

"Hey, Danny?" Tucker called softly, not wanting to wake the boy if he had already fallen asleep.

"Hm?" Danny replied, his eyes still closed.

"Remember when we first met?" He heard Danny chuckle quietly next to him.

"Of course I do." The young hero said and Tucker could practically hear the small smile in his voice.

Flash back

Five year old Tucker Foley wondered around the playground, his little PDA junior in hand, watching other groups of children play together. It was his first day of kindergarten and he had yet to make any friends. Everyone already seemed to have found their little friendship groups, but Tucker couldn't seem to find his.

Every group he went to seemed to reject him straight out and he couldn't seem to understand why. Was it his small tech? Or the thick, framed glasses that rested on his little face?

Tucker hugged his PDA junior close to his chest as another group of kids chased him away. He dragged his little sneakers through the dirt, attempting to keep his tears in check and soon found himself coming up the the swing set and slides.

However, as he got closer, he noticed a lone figure sitting on one of the swings. It was a boy, who looked to be around his age, with a mop of thick, messy black hair and startling blue eyes. Tucker looked around and, seeing that there was no one els there, decided to approach the boy.

The boy was looking out over the playground with a rather sad look on his face, so he didn't notice Tucker until he was standing right next to him.

"Um…hi." Tucker said with a little wave, catching the boys attention. The black haired boy jumped, his head spinning around until his large, blue eyes landed on him, full of of nervousness. "I'm Tucker." The little geek boy continued, not at all put off by the other boys reaction.

"D-Danny." The boy replied shyly, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Tucker grinned brightly at the shy boy.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked, pointing at the other swing. Danny nodded and watched as Tucker climbed onto the swing next to his. "This is my first day of kindergarten." The dark skinned boy went on chatting. "But no one here wants to play with me."

"M-me too." Danny agreed quietly. It was taking a lot of courage for him to talk to this boy.

"You know, you're kind off quiet." Tucker blurted, making Danny's cheeks redden even more. "But I like you, Danny." Tucker received a small smile for his efforts and after a little coaxing he learned that Danny was too shy to ask the other kids if he could play with them and that's why he was sitting alone on the swing set and as they continued to talk, Danny became more and more confident, smiling and laughing freely.

Tucker also learned that his parents hunt ghost and Danny instantly became the coolest person he'd ever met. It wasn't long after that that the two had met Sam, the trio quickly becoming inseparable, despite their contrasting personalities.

Flash back end 

Danny had kept his shy, quiet attitude for most of his early school years, that, along with his parents ghost hunting career, he quickly became a target for bullying. However, after the portal accident, Tucker had noticed a confidence in Danny that was never there before. He could stand up to Dash now and speak out in large crowds.

Although this was great, Tucker sometimes felt himself missing those earlier days. Back when things were simpler and they were ignorant of the hardships life was going to throw at them.

But he would never stop helping Danny. No matter what happened, no matter how many times he himself got hurt or dragged into danger, he would never abandon his best friend. Danny didn't deserve that.

Tucker rolled onto his side to see that Danny had fallen asleep whilst he was lost in his thoughts. He too was lying on his side, facing him, in order to keep the pressure off his injured back. Tucker stared at his friend, taking him the scabbed cut on his forehead and the large bruise on his jaw, but he was happy to notice the hot flush on his cheeks had died down, now a soft pink colour.

Danny had changed greatly in the last few months. Gone was the quiet, shy boy he grew up with. Instead replaced by this confident, young hero. An incredible boy that wasn't afraid to put his life on the line to protect the people he cared about.

Tucker suddenly realised, with a start, that he too had change. They all had. Ghost weapons and gadgets hidden in his backpack, ready to use when needed. He no longer feared Dash and the other bullies, knowing he could now easily take him in a fight; ghost hunting was a great way to build some muscle.

Tucker sighed at the great mess their lives had become and gazed once more at his sleeping friend. No. Their relationship had gone far greater than friendship. They were like brothers. Had been since the day they met and Tucker could barely imagine a time in his life when Danny hadn't been in it.

"I got your back, dude." Tucker whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. "Always have, always will."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Just some brotherly fluff between Danny and Tucker :)**

 **Danny, Sam and Tuckers friendship is one of the many things I love most about the series. They're just so close. And I'm sure not many people would stick by you, putting their lives on the line to help you fight evil ghosts.**


	4. First Dateish

**Thanks again for the reviews guys :) you're awesome!**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Phone. Check. Purse. Check. Fenton wrist Ray tucked safely away just in case…check." Sam stood straight after checking the contents of her bag, making sure she had everything she needed and mentally checking off each item before turning to face her mirror and giving herself a quick once over.

Her hair was in it's usual style, clean, straight and smelling like her cranberry shampoo. She had traded her skirt and tights for a pair of black jeans, though the combat boots remained and a purple, quarter length sleeve shirt that exposed her shoulders, with a black vest top underneath. Stylish, yet casual.

Once she deemed herself ready, Sam grabbed her bag off her bed and made her way downstairs, just in time to hear the door bell go.

"I GOT IT!" She shouted as she hurried to the door and swiftly pulled it open, revealing non other than Danny Fenton.

"Hey, Sam." Danny greeted with a bright smile and small wave. The boy was dressed in a baby blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark, navy jeans. "You ready to go?"

"I sure am." Sam replied, grabbing her boyfriends hand and turning to leave. "Now let's get out of here before-"

"Oh Sammy-kins."

Sam groaned loudly when the shrill, chipper voice cut off her sentence and turned to see her parents walked into the room with ridiculously huge smiles on their faces.

"Have a fabulous time on your date, sweetie." Pamela cooed as she clasped her hands together.

"Mom." Sam growled in annoyance, turning her glare momentarily on Danny when she heard him chuckle softly.

"And Daniel." Danny stopped snickering immediately when Jeremy stepped forward, his hands behind his back. "Try and keep the ghost fighting to a minimum, hm?"

"Y-yes sir." Danny stuttered until Sam grabbed his arm and began tugging him towards the door.

"Now if you don't mind." The goth grit out. "Me and Danny will be leaving now." And with that, she pushed the boy out of the doorway and pulled the door closed with a little more force than necessary.

Ever since the Disasteroid incident, Sam's parents had began warming up to Danny ever so slightly. And by warming up, she meant not openly despising his presence whenever he walked into the room.

They no longer saw him as the son of the crack-pot Fentons and the worlds worse influence. No. Every since he'd saved the earth and revealed himself the hero, they'd saw him as a somebody. A celebrity of sorts.

Sam snorted humorously at her parents shallowness. They made Paulina seem as deep as the Atlantic.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sam answered, shaking her head a little. She realised that she had yet to let go of the tight grip she had on Danny's arm and quickly lowered her hand to his, wrapping their fingers together so that their joined hands swung casually between them as they walked. "So, any plans for the day?"

"Not really." Danny answered with a shrug. Sam stopped walking, bringing Danny to a stop also and raised her brows at the halfa.

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly. "Our first real date and you've made _no_ plans whatsoever?"

"I thought I'd just wing it." Danny replied with a small grin. Sam stared at her boyfriend/best friend for a while longer before letting lose a laugh.

"You really know how to treat a girl, Daniel Fenton." She chuckled before they carried on walking. "Right, let's find our first place to _wing it._ "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two teens soon found themselves seated in a small, cozy Café. It was rather old fashioned, with big, comfy, cushioned chairs and mahogany tables. They chose a table near the window, were they could see the world go by, or more specifically, see the world run past screaming should their be any ghostly interruptions, and had ordered a large hot chocolate each, with cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles.

"I totally saw that, by the way." Sam snickered as she stirred the cream into her drink.

"Saw what?" Danny asked, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Back at my place." Sam continued. "You're totally scared of my parents!"

"I-I am not!" Danny stuttered as a light blush dusted his pale cheeks before mumbling. "At least, I never used to be."

"Well, that was before we were dating." Sam said with a smirk. Danny pouted at his girlfriend then lifted his mug of hot chocolate to his lips and took a few good gulps. Sam had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing as the hybrid lowered his drink with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Nice 'stache." Danny glared playfully at the laughing girl as he wiped the chocolate moustache from his top lip with a napkin. Danny was about to make a clever (at least in his mind) comeback, but was suddenly cut off by a new voice.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Phantom." The teens turned their heads to see a small boy, who looked no older than six years old, standing by their table and holding a napkin to his chest. The child rocked back and too nervously as he settled big brown eyes on Danny. "Can…can I have your auto…autograph."

Danny smiled softly as the little boy attempted to pronounce the word 'autograph'. "Of course." He said kindly and, just to top it off, he let the familiar, glowing white rings flash to life around his waist and spread over his body, turning Danny Fenton into the world famous ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

The boy gasped in pure delight, his eyes wide with awe and wonder as he gaped at the ghost teen. Danny stood from his chair and knelt down to the child's hight, making the boy giggle with glee as he hurriedly passes his napkin to him.

"What's your name, buddy?" Danny asked in his now echoing, earth real voice as he took the offered napkin and a pen that the boy had pulled from his pocket.

"Michael!" The little boy exclaimed. Danny chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"Michael, huh?" He said as he began writing on the napkin. "Cool name." Michael practically beamed with pride at the young hero's praise.

Danny swiftly finished the note he was writing, signing his name and adding a little smiley face and the famous DP symbol. "Here you go." The ghost teen said as he handed the now sighed napkin back to the child.

"Thank you, Mr Phantom!" Michael squealed, hugging the paper to his chest.

"Just Danny is fine." The ghost smiled.

"Thank you, Danny!" The boy repeated, ecstatic at being on first name basis with the hero.

Sam watched the exchange with a small smile, not the least bit upset that their date had been interrupted. They were used to this. Danny _was_ famous now and with the fame came the admirers. The paparazzi. The press. The constant interruptions.

The goth was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a napkin being shoved in her face. She blinked at the paper before turning her violet gaze on he person presenting it.

"Can I have your autograph too?" Michael asked.

"Me?" Sam pointed to herself in slight bewilderment. It was extremely rare for people to want her autograph. It happened, yes, but only from time to time. After the Disasteroid, Danny had explained that it was him, Sam, Tucker and Jazz that had come up with the plan to save the world _together,_ marking the others just as much heroes as he was. Danny Phantom wasn't the only action figure you could buy anymore and Sam had begun getting used to seeing minuscule, plastic versions of herself standing in Windows. Team Phantom was now officially a collectors set.

"Yes." Michael replied. "You're Danny Phantoms girly friend! You're really awesome!" Sam blinked at the grinning boy before turning to her boyfriend. The ghost was still crouched on the floor, looking over his shoulder at her with a small smirk on his lips, his emerald eyes glowing softly.

"Sure, Kid." Sam finally smiled, taking the napkin and jotting down her own little message.

"Thank you, Sam!" Michael exclaimed as she gave back the duel signed napkin. The little boy turned back to Danny, saying one last thank you and throwing his arms around the young hero as Danny laughed and hugged back, before waving goodbye and running back to his parents, chatting excitedly as he displayed his napkin.

The boy's parents looked back at them, sending the teens a silent thank you through bright smiles and small nods. Danny grinned back and offered a little wave before standing straight and once again allowing the glowing rings to appear and revert him back to his human form. The halfa reclaimed his seat and ran his hand through his messy, black hair with a soft sigh.

"Well, that was cute." Sam chuckled. "Unfortunately, everyone knows we're here now." Danny glanced around the café and noticed the stares and hushed, excited whispers.

"Then I guess it's time to split." The half ghost suggested as he reached for his wallet. It wasn't that Danny had anything against the fame and fans, it was just that it could get overwhelming at times, especially when he was trying to spend time with his friends and family.

Danny paid for both their drinks, leaving a generous tip, before the couple gathered their things and left the café.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The two mingled around town for the rest of the day, stopping off at the arcade for a few games (all of which Sam won, much to Danny's aggravation), and dropping by the Skulk and Lurk book shop for a while. Soon enough, the sky's of Amity Park began to darken as evening set it and Danny and Sam found themselves wondering the streets once again, hand in hand.

Danny had a fluffy, plush, pink bunny under one arm, a gift that Sam had so graciously won for him at the arcade, something that made the goth laugh to no end and the young couple now walked in comfortable silence, happy that no ghost attacks had ruined their day.

"It's too quiet." Sam suddenly said, still staring directly ahead. Danny looked at her in confusion before turning to his other side, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with the lack of presence there.

"You're right." The boy agreed. Simultaneously, the two realised where exactly their endless walk had led them, specifically, the street they were now standing in. The goth and the ghost shared a smirk, knowing exactly what they were going to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tucker Foley paused the video game he was playing when he heard the sound of his doorbell ring throughout his house. Confused at who could be ringing the bell at this time in the evening, the techno geek stood from his place on the living room couch and made his way to the door.

"I'll get it!" He called to his parents, who where sitting in the dining room. However, when he pulled the door open, he was thoroughly not expecting to see his two best friends standing on his porch, bright grins on their faces.

"Hey, Tuck." Danny greeted, his blue eyes practically sparkling.

"Huh?" The young mayor to be blinked. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"We are." Sam answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"Ok then, why are you _here_?" Tucker asked bewilderingly as he spread his arms.

"To get you." Danny replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. The couple attempted to hide their amusement as Tucker gaped at them.

"Oh no." The geek finally said, scrunching his brow together and crinkling his nose. "I ain't third wheeling your date."

"You're not going to be a third wheel." Danny retorted with his hands on his hips. "It's just..." The boy paused, sharing a look with his girlfriend. "It's not the same without you, dude." Sam nodded in agreement as Tucker once again gaped at them before bursting into a laughing fit.

"You guys are hopeless." The dark skinned boy chortled as he reached under his glasses and wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Laugh it up, geek boy." Sam smirked as she and Danny reached out and grabbed each of his arms. "But you're coming with us, whether you want to or not."

"Isn't this considered kidnapping?" Tucker said with a raised eyebrow as his best friends all but dragged him out of the door.

"Probably." Danny shrugged before wrapping his arms around his and Sam's shoulders. "Now come on. I know just the place for us to go."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Couldn't you have just flown us up?" Tucker panted as he collapsed onto the soft grass.

"Come on, Tuck." Danny chuckled, settling down next to the exhausted geek. "You could use the exercise." Tucker glared and pouted at his best friend.

"Ghost hunting is enough exercise for me, dude." He said as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sam shook her head lightly at her boys and settled herself next to them.

The three teens had made their way to the large hill that over looked Amity Park. The one with the single tree right at the top, where Sam and Danny had watched Danny's ceremony from afar and Danny had given Sam the class ring, that the girl still wore to this day.

They spread their legs comfortably on the grass, sitting side by side, shoulders grazing, with Danny at the centre, Sam on his left and Tucker on his right, gazing out at their rarely peaceful town.

They stayed that way, in comfortable silence, until the sky had darkened completely, revealing an endless sea of stars for them to view.

"See those three stars right there?" Danny asked as he lay back in the grass, one arm cushioning his head, and pointed into the sky. "That's Orion's Belt. And look a little higher up and you can see his shoulders. That really bright red one, that's Betelgeuse. An M-type red super giant. It's coming to the end of its life and when It _does_ finally explode, it'll even be visible during the day!" Tucker and Sam shared a fond smirk as Danny got more and more enthusiastic describing the different Stars and losing himself in something he loved.

"Um, Danny." Sam cut him off. "You do realise we have no idea what you're talking about." The halfa grinned sheepishly up at them.

"Heh…sorry." He chuckled. Sam and Tucker laughed softly as well as they lay down beside him.

"You're such a space nut, dude." Tucker joked as jabbed his elbow into Danny's side making the hybrid squirm and jab right back, the two boys fighting back and two whilst still lying on their sides.

"All right, Ladies." Sam called. "Break it up." The boys did as they were told, though Danny still kept an arm locked firmly around Tuckers shoulders, keeping the techno geek pressed against his side. Sam rolled her violet eyes, figuring that was the best she was going to get, before settling her head on Danny's chest, listening to his soft heart beat and feeling his arm wrapped around her, making her feel safe and warm.

"By the way, Danny." Tucker started after a few minutes of silence. "Nice bunny."

"Hey." Danny retorted, looking at the pink, stuffed animal that lay near his head. "Don't be hating on Günter." Sam snorted from her place on his chest and looked up at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" The goth asked, exasperatedly. "You named it _Günter_?"

" _Him._ And yes, I named him Günter. You got a problem with that?" Sam laughed openly at her boyfriend, burying her face in his shirt.

"You're such a dork." She snickered.

" _Third wheel."_ Tucker suddenly coughed, catching the young couple's attention.

"Oh for the love off-" Danny sighed. "Come here, I'll give you a kiss or something. Would that make you feel better?"

"W-what!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny tightened his grip on him and puckered his lips. "N-no! Don't you dare-DANNY!" The geek continued to struggle, but was unable to get out of his friends incredibly strong grasp. Danny simply pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, laughing childishly at Tuckers futile struggles.

"Better?" The half ghost smirked. Tucker glared at his best friend, righting his beret that had become lopsided thanks to Danny's rough kiss.

"You're gross, dude." He grumbled as Sam didn't even bother to hide her hysterical laughs. "Wasn't this supposed to be you guy's date?"

Danny and Sam thought back to the day they had spent together, or more specifically, the interruptions that the day was filled with. The couple shared a quick smile.

"Date-ish." Sam smirked, feeling the chuckle rumble through Danny's chest. Ok, so maybe their first, official date hadn't been totally perfect in most people's eyes. But they'd spent the day together and had fun and you know what? That was good enough for them.

For now, the trio turned their attentions back to the stars, simply enjoying this rare moment of peace, wrapped in each others arms. No press. No paparazzi. No crazed fans. No ghost fighting.

Just three best friends and an endless universe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **I'm such a cheese ball XD**

 **This was just going to be a DannyXSam one-shot, but I couldn't resist throwing Tucker in there as well. It's just not the same if the whole trip isn't together.**


End file.
